


unnatural | archie andrews

by send_noodes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, Riverdale High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 19:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/send_noodes/pseuds/send_noodes
Summary: in which the captain of the water polo team starts fancying the boy next door.Archie Andrews/Original Male Character/Veronica LodgeSeason One of Riverdale





	unnatural | archie andrews

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:   
> It's confusing because everyone kind of likes everyone.   
> Homosexuality, duh.   
> Most likely to lead to a Devil's Threeway.

" if you kiss my neck, I'm not responsible for what happens next."

Chapter One

[Sweet-water River, Fourth Of July]

'What're your sisters up to anyways?'

Reggie Mantle asked Floyd Cooper, the both of them pacing down the tracks of Sweetwater River for a morning workout.

' Betty's at some sort of internship, and Polly, she's uh, off to some boarding school mom made her go.'

' What have you been up to, then?'

They stopped at a cool spot and calmed down to stretch.

' If you haven't noticed, I was busy failing a year.'

' Right, sorry.'

' It's cool. Why don't you take a run for it. I'll join you after.' Floyd said as Reggie nodded and jogged away.

Floyd took his time stretching and stared at his watch.

6:15 a.m.

As if in sync with his hand, the sound of what seemed like a gunshot rifled through the air, startling him.

Today was the Fourth of July and there maybe fireworks setup but at this time of the day, it was unlikely.

Besides, he knows the difference between a gunshot and a firework, does he?

He sprinted towards the rivers edge, hoping to catch something. Which he did but it was not what he was hoping for.

What he saw had absolutely nothing to do with what he had heard.

Archie Andrews and their music teacher, Geraldine Grundy, making out on a picnic tablecloth.

First thought that came into his head was that Archie got hot, not Archie's supposedly having fun with a teacher, which he should find worrying.

He quietly walked over to a nearby tree to get a closer look when footsteps approached from behind him.

He quickly turned around to see Reggie, with the same confused look on his face.

' What the hell are you doing?' Reggie asked.

Floyd blocked his view from Archie and Grundy and gently shoved him to turn around.

' Nothing, it's kids having sex, come on.'

' At this hour?'

' Yeah.'

' I wanna see.'

' Shut the fuck up Mantle, let's go.'

[111 Queens Ave. August, The morning before the first day of school.]

' Mom, Floyd's got no shirt on and he's sweating too.' Betty, the youngest Cooper complained.

' Floyd, put some clothes on.' Alice Cooper commanded as she set the jar of orange juice down.

And Floyd, just to annoy his sister, touched her face with his sweaty palms.

' Good Morning to you too, Elizabeth,'

Betty angrily shoved him out of her way.

Floyd sat down and gulped his orange juice in one go.

' Floyd, didn't I tell you to put some clothes on?'

' It's hot outside.'

Once he sat down after putting on a shirt from this morning, Betty spoke.

' Hey, are you free tonight?'

' Depends, who are you setting me up with?'

' You wish, I just want you to accompany me when I met Archie at Pops tonight.'

Floyd raised an eyebrow.

' And be a third wheel?'

' No, you'll be my protective older brother, who's also going to drive me there.'

Betty pleaded.

' Right.'

' Please, I'll buy you a milkshake.'

' Two milkshakes. And fries.'

Betty sighed then nodded.

' Fine.'

He grinned at his sister, then got up to take a shower.

' Fyi, I was going to do it for one milkshake.' He said, turning back to the kitchen.

' I know.' Betty shrugged him away.

She couldn't wait to get her own driving license.

[ Pop's Diner, later that night. ]

It's been 20 minutes and the name Toni Morrison has came across their conversation at least 50 times.

Archie was being a gentleman, listening to whatever Betty was trying to say because she keeps getting distracted telling about how Toni Morrison gave her a life altering advice.

' Wow. That's so true.' Archie said.

' So how's working for your Dad, bro?' Floyd cut him off.

If he hears one more mention of that guy,

' It was pouring concrete, everyday, all day long.'

Then the both of them went back to their seemingly pointless catching up.

Now it was about how Archie's writing poems to pass his time at the construction site.

This was totally not worth two milkshakes and fries for.

It was obvious that Betty wanted to be more than friends with Archie but it was also obvious that Archie was not really interested in anything other than being friends.

Which reminded Floyd of the time he saw Archie with Miss Grundy.

Knowing it would break Betty's heart, he never once mentioned it to her or anyone else.

Besides, who was he to judge who Archie makes out with, even though their music their was a step to big.

Caught in his own thoughts he looked around for anything worth listening or staring.

Then the bell to the diner door rang and in walked the girl that would change all of their lives, one way or another.

Only they didn't know it yet.

New York's Finest, Veronica Lodge.


End file.
